Us and them
by lyokogirl821
Summary: Jerry and Jack finally work up the nerve to ask out the girls of their dreams, lets just hope they can save them from this nightmare
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Kickin' it, but I wish I did._

_Jerry's POV_

"Hey Jerry, have you seen Kim, I need to ask her something," Jack asked.

"What are you _finally _gonna ask her out?" I replied.

"I'll ask her when you work up the nerve to ask Bella out," he snapped. Ah Bella, the new girl. She just started at the dojo and moved in with Kim about a week ago because her parents moved to Europe for the next 4 years. Apparently they didn't want to make her move for the 10th time. Because of her parents jobs her family had to move around a lot, but her mom has been best friends with Kim's mom since they were 8 years old so they made the agreement Bella to stay with the Crawford's, until graduation, from the moment I saw her I knew that she was the girl for me, from her Jet black curls, to her striking green eyes. She is everything I want in a girl.

"Dude we'll do this together, look here they come," Jack said

"Hey Jack!" Kim said brightly, everyone know that they like each other, but they're both to afraid to make a move.

"Hey Jerry," Bella said looking straight into my eyes, her green eyes dancing. If I could I'd kiss her right then and there. When I look at her everything around me stops and the world melts away. I must have zoned out because Bella snapped her fingers and it brought me out of my daze, I looked to my left and see Jack and Kim walking down the hall holding hands, I Jacks plan was out.

"Jerry, were you even listening?" She asked, her voice was soft and sweet.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you'd help me with some karate moves after school today before everyone gets there. I'd ask Kim or Jack but they're busy going on a date to Falafel Phil's,"

"Uh sure,"

"Thank you, bye." Then she walked away. No girl has ever made me feel this way. I've had my share of girls in my life but this is crush is something else.

…

Bella's POV (at the dojo after school)

"Okay… that was fun," Jerry said out of breath.

"Yeah, but…" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I got a text from Kim (Kim italicized, Bella Bold)

_Hey Bell how wuld u & Jerry like 2 go on a double date w/ me & Jack?_

**Sure! Where and when?**

_Tommorow night but jack won't tell me where he and Jerry are gonna take us._

**Kay, just let me ask Jerry, god I hope he says yes!**

"Hey Jerry," I stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a double date with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes!"

**He said yes!**

_Great! I'll tell Jack._

'I can't wait for tomorrow night!' I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kickin' It

Kim's POV

"So what are you gonna ware tonight?" Bella asked as we opened the door to our room.

"Um I don't know Jack's favorite color is green so I might wear my pale green dress with my gold flats. What about you?"  
>"Jerry likes purple, so can I borrow your dark purple mini dress, and the matching ballet flats?"<p>

"Sure, did Jerry tell you where they're gonna take us?"

"No all he did was tell me and you to be at the dojo at 5 pm sharp."

…

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know, jerry won't return my text messages," she replied. She would have said something else but some guys walked in.

"Um, sorry guys the dojo's closed." I said, the girl couldn't have been older than 17.

"Who are they?" Bella asked

"The names Arthur sweetheart and this is Rufus, and we're here to get what every boy wants,"

"And if we refuse?" Bella snapped back.

"Now where was I? Ah yes our plans, you two do as I say and no one gets hurt." Just then the boys latched at us, we tried to fight back but they were two strong, and then I saw their medallions, they're from the black dragons dojo, that's why I thought they looked familiar.

"Come on girls just give us what we want and then we'll leave you two alone. For now anyway." The one named Rufus pinned me to ground and the other one, Arthur cornered Bella and was trying to pull her shirt up. Then I heard the door open, it was Jack and Jerry.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jerry sounded like he was gonna explode.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own _Kickin' It _but I wish I did

Jerry's POV

"Do you think the girls will mind that we're late?" Jack asked.

"Nah, once they see the gifts we got them, it'll be totally worth it," I replied.

"Well I hope Kim likes this necklace and Bella likes the necklace you got her," Jack said oppening the door to the dojo, only to find the girls, in ripped clothing, pinned to the ground surrounded by little pools of blood.

"What the hell is going on here?" I demanded.

"Uh you two can just turn around and walk away. NOW," the one lying on top of Bella said back. But I couldn't take it I ran at him, roundhouse kicked him to the ground and Jack had done the same to the one that had pinned Kim to the wall.

"NEVER… TOUCH… THEM… AGAIN!" Jack and I yelled emthisizing each word with a sharp kick to the each of them. We stopped when we heard a small wimper coming from the corner of the dojo. I looked over a saw Bella and Kim huddled together in a small corner with tears rolling down their faces. We ran to them. I took Bella into my lap and arms, Jack did the same with Kim. I hugged her tightly, while calling the police and Rudy.

"What happened, you two are good enough of warriors to be able to defend yourselves," Jack said.

"They... they were to strong." Kim said sobbing into his shirt. That's when the police finally arrive, hancuffing the to douces who attacked the girls. Then the sherrif sauntered over.

"Alright, can you tell me your names and ages for the police report," he asked.

"This is Kimberly Crawford, age 14." Jack answered

"And this is Isabella Cron, also age 14" I said.

"Alright and who are you two then?" he asked

"I'm Jerry Martinez and this is Jack Anderson, we're both 15 years old." I said.

"Can you tell me what happened," the sheriff asked.

"We were waiting the guys to pick us up for our date tonight and those guys came into the dojo, and they…" kim tried to begin but just ened up crying into Jacks shirt.

"Alright do you need us to tell your parents?" The sheriff asked

"No we'll do it." Kim said. The sheriff nodded and walked away, only to be replaced by two paramedics. They tried to help Bella and Kim off the ground, but as soon as their hands brushed the girls arms they cringed and gripped me and Jack tighter.

"Why don't you two walk them over to the ambulence," the man said. We stood up but the girls wouldn't get off the ground.

"Whats wrong Kimmy?" Jack asked

"It hurts to much to stand." She answered weakly. So we picked them up and carried them out to where that ambulence was parked. The man came to check over but the girls refused to be touched unlees they could stay in our arms. They began to look them over when both girls went unconcious.

"Quick, we need to get them to the emergency room!"

...

"How are they, can we see them?" Jack asked in a panicked tone.

"They're asleep and stable now. you can see them but as soon as they wake up tell me, they're going to need some serious pain killers. Also Kimberly has a broken ankle and Isabella has a fraktured wrist." the doctor said calmly.

"Thank you," I said while turning around.

"There is one other thing you two should know," the doctor began.

"What?" Jack asked

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own **_**kickin' it **_**and If you don't do smut and stuff like that don't read this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Jerry's POV<p>

" The girls weren't completly, how do I put this?" The doctor sputtered.

"They didn't completley lose their virginities?" Jack said bluntly.

"Uh yes thats one way of putting it. So I'll just leave them to decide what to do about it. But no matter what happens they have a very very small chance of ever having children of their own." He said.

"Oh. Thankyou doctor." We turnd on our heales and walked down the hall twoards the girls' room.

"How are we going to tell them. It'll crush them." Jack said.

"Well no matter what we have to tell them." I said as we walked in.

"Tell... Us... What?" Bella said weakly. I stuck head out the door way and said.

"Yo doc, their awake." He turned and nodded.

"That your... uhh Jerry will tell you." Jack sputtered getting onto Kim's hospital bed.

"Thanks man," I said getting onto Bella's bed. "the doctor told us that you two didn't completely lose your virginities, but the way you two were, well you know, it caused you two to have a extremly slim chance of ever being able to have children." i said. Looking down into Bella's green eyes that were darkened with sadness. I looked up when the doctor came in.

"I'm geussing they told you," he said. The girls nodded with tears rolling down their cheeks. I wiped one of Bella's away, I couldn't stand to see her like this.

"Here," He handed each girls a little paperbag with a perscription inside. "take one every morning and that should help with the pain. But losing your virginities completley is all up to you. You an leave the hospital when your ready, good day." then he just walked out, as each girl took a pill.

"We'll leave you two to get dressed." Jack said as we sat up.

"We'll be ready in a couple minutes." Kim said.

* * *

><p>Bella's POV (Jack's House)<p>

When we finally arrived at Jacks house, all I could think about was what happened. But being in Jerry's arms made it a little better. Jerry fell asleep about 10 minutes before I did.

_"Comon give me what I want and your boyfriend won't be harmed, to much." He said. _

_"Where is he?" I demanded._

_"I'll tell you, later now come here." he crashed his lips on mine and then thrusted into me violently, I tried calling for Jerry but he never came._

"Bella, bellla wake up!" I heard his voice, but I couldn't see the face it belonged to. Then I felt a hand on my face wiping away tears. It was warm and soft. It was Jerry's, he's the only person who can touch me without it bringing those harsh memories back to me.

"What," I ask, my voice shaken from that vivid nightmare. He pulled me into his bare chest. It was warm and strong. It made me feel safe.

"I think you were having a nightmare, you kept saying my name and screaming."

"I dreamt of me being... raped. I kept calling for you but you never came." I began to cry again. He kissed my head and said,

"Everytime you need me, I'll be there to save you."

"Then take the pain away." I said. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"If you really want to save me, you'll finish what that ass started. Please Jerry its hurts to much." I said into his chest.

"I will only if you really want me to."

"I do, not just to take the pain away but because I want this to be with someone who actually cares about me and I care about them as well." He climbed ontop of me.

"I agree, seeing that guy on you made me want to kill him. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked concerned. I looked into his eyes but I didn't see lust I saw Love.

"Yes," I pulled him down to kiss me. The kiss was amazing, then he slowly pulled my pants and his own down to our ankles, leaving him in a pair of boxers and me in a tee shirt and pantees. I could feel his errection getting larger and larger poking out of his boxers. I snaked my hand around it and pulled. He began to moan and snuck two fingers into my vagina. It made me scream at the top of my lungs I couldn't take it. Finally he released at the same time I did, it was extremly painfull but completely worth it. The time finally came for him to take all the pain away from me. He looked at me with his sweet brown eyes.

"Are you sure because once we start, there is no going back." he said softly into my ear.

"If its with you I never want to go back." then he lowered his lips to mine removing both his and my underware. He thrusted into me making me scream in pain. I tried to push him off me but like he said no going back. It hurt so much but then he thrusted twice more into me and then I could help but moan. Not in pain but plaesure.

"Fuck your tight..." he moaned. He sped up his speed finding a type of rythm to his movement. It felt like nothing else mattered but him and me.

Jerry's POV

She felt _amazing _around me. She was so tight and hot, and the best part of it all is that she gave me something no one else could have.

I could feel her muscles tighten around me.

"Fuck, Jerry I cant take it I'm gonna..." she said.

"Me too." I got in three slow long fucks before I finally climaxed at the same time she did. I rolled off Bella and pulled her into my chest.

"I love you Bella and I promise to always be there for you."

"I love you to Jerry, thankyou."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't Own Kickin' it**_

* * *

><p>Kim's POV<p>

When ever I'm in Jacks room, no matter what we're doing, I always feel good, but night now, I hurt to much to even think. Jack fell asleep a little while before I did but when I rotated, I didn't feel his presence. I looked over and he wasn't there. I became terrified all alone in the dark room, but then I saw something's silhouette sitting near the window.

"Jack?"

"What is it Kimmy?" he asked without even looking at me. I got up and crawled over to him.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him, takeing his face in my hands so he'd look at me, I could feel tears on his face, he had been crying.

"You were hurt because of me," he said softly.

"It wasn't your fault, it didn't happen because you were late to our date, at least you were there to save me." I said back.

"It is my fault, I love you and it kills me because I can't do anything to help you." I stood up and stood him up so he could look me in the eye.

"Mabey there is something you can do to help me..." then I kissed him, and he kissed back. It sweet and chaste until things got heated. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed his tougne into my mouth, I didn't even fight because I knew he'd win. I layed back breaking the kiss while bringing our shirts over our heads. He placed a kiss on my neck while making his way back to my mouth, placing a hand on the elastic of my shorts pulling them down with his own, leaving him and myself naked as he place two fingers into me. It hurt, but it was good pain.

"_Jack..." _I could him smile against my mouth as I climaxed. But I need him inside me so I could truley enjoy this.

"Please jack, take the pain away." He gave me a kiss and thrusted twice into me sharply. It hurt like a bitch but it was worth it because the pain was slowly being replaced by plesure.

Jack's POV

I have got to admit, I've dream't of this moment for so long. She felt incredable aroung me.

"Shit... Kim... You're... So... Tight. " I moaned out. I couldn't take it but obviously she couldn't either, I felt her tense around me.

"_Jack...__" _She moaned out. I loved hearing her say my name like that.

"Fuck Kim, I'm gonna," I didn't get to finish. She literally screamed when she and I climaxed.

"That was amazing, Kim." She snuggled into me and I pulled her close.

"I love you Jack." she said softly.

"I love you too." I placed a kiss on her head and fell asleep.


End file.
